RE-bel With me
by storywriterya432
Summary: This is a divergent fanfic about a girl name Francesca Prior who is and truly is Abnegation but this is only what she thinks. Will her aptitude test tell her otherwise and if so what will she do to fit in with her true faction the faction that she later defies for what she believes in. She will meet other people along the way romances will form and systems will be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys in case you didnt know i am storywriterya432 and this is my second story. Its a divergent fanfic with **

**my own made up characters but all right go to THE Veronica Roth. Hope you enjoy. Review - Reright and Correct.**

**Peace out - ABBY _storywriterya432**

This life isn't what I ever wanted to live. I dreamt of open meadows and a life where everything didn't have to be said in hushed voices but I guess you don't always get what you want.

My name is Francesca Prior and I am Abnegation. Today is the aptitude test and I am not at all nervous. I know the choice I will make. I was born Abnegation and I am proud of it. My brother Andrew though, has trouble remembering what his job is as Abnegation, though as it seems he might be the only one who will not change factions. He may not fit in but he is weak and frail and has trouble going off on his own. He will also be taking the Aptitude test. He is older than me by nine months but we were put in the same age group. I however may say that I am proud of Abnegation but I say this to make my parents proud and to remind myself that though I am taking the aptitude test I am still abnegation. I do the things they tell me to do. I am quiet at the dining table, I only speak when spoken to, I do not draw attention to myself and I am always happy to help out the factionless. But for as long as I could remember I have always admire the Dauntless. They are free, brave and wild. The dauntless protect our city and even though I am fine with Abnegation, Dauntless wouldn't bug me at all.

As I walk out the door, trailing behind my brother, I see my neighbours and we walk to the bus together. Everyone is nervous and you can tell by the way they are all quiet even the Candor. When we get to the school, we each line up in our factions ready to go in. When it is my turn I tell them my name and they assign me a room. I wait for the person before me and when they come out shaking and nervous as I have ever seen before the nerves start kicking in. When I walk in a lady no older than my mother is standing next to the chair and when she tells me to sit down she gives me a blue liquid that makes me drowsy then the simulation begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday after the aptitude test, I was shaken to the bone. The lady had told me to go straight home. I didn't know why but I did. As soon as I closed the door I heard her muttering something about 'erasing aptitude data' and I didn't know what she meant by that. I had intended to ask my mom but something had given me an instinct not to.

Today is Choosing Day. I already have my mind set and nothing is going to change my mind. When we get there we sit with our faction and I sit next to my mother. A couple of minutes later Samantha Williams, the leader of the factions, comes up and gives us the history of the reason why we all have to choose factions and how based on the aptitude test we should all know which faction we should choose. She begins calling out names. I only hear the first few until they get to Andrew.

He goes up and his choice surprises me and both my parents gasp. He chooses Candor. I don't know why but his choice doesn't surprise as much as I thought it would. He is always loud and I guess he somehow gets along with some of the Candor at school. However his choice pains me.

Is it the feeling of betrayal, hate I don't know but as I'm drowned in my own thoughts Samantha calls my name. I snap out of my day dreaming and walk up to the five bowls that are placed in front of me. I cut my hand with the knife provided and I motion my feet to the Abnegation bowl filled with grey stones.

As I'm about to choose I think back to my aptitude test, how I viciously attacked the dog before it got to my brother. I think about how I always have admired the Dauntless. I think about the freedom and then I move my hand and my blood sizzles on the coals. I look back at my parents, They're both smiling and I now know that this is the choice they wanted me to pick and I realise that they were Dauntless and now it's my turn.

I walk over to the Dauntless section and but something more likely someone stops me. Samantha Williams congratulates me but as she does I see a very cold look in her eyes.

"Prior is your name?" she asks. "That is the name of one of the most dangerous divergent in our history." I look at her strangely and she replies with "Beatrice Prior." The name hits me my ancestors name was Beatrice/Tris. My parents told me that she saved our city and that Caleb, her brother, is my great, great, great grandad. My parents know very much about her and still there is much they won't tell me. "Yes, I do know Beatrice. She is my ancestor and I know very much about her." And as soon as I reply Samantha gives me another cold look. She smiles then says "You don't know anything about who she is she was a rebel against our government. But whatever you belie is your choice" then she walks away. I continue on to my faction with her words swimming around in my mind.


End file.
